Field
This invention relates generally to low noise amplifiers, and more specifically, to transformer feedback low noise amplifiers with a linearity control.
Background
Full duplex systems, such as 1×/Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), require transceiver (Rx/Tx) duplexer filters to avoid receivers from being jammed by the transmit power leakage into the receiver. In half-duplex systems such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TDS-CDMA) and Time Division Long Term Evolution (TD-LTE), the receiver (RX) Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) filter is required to avoid receivers from being jammed or de-sensed by out-of-band blockers (as high as 0 dBm).